


Lecherous Nocturne Excursions - Extended Beginning

by R_rated26



Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come as Lube, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Sexslave, Smut, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, assrape, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: This is an extended beginning of 'Lecherous Nocturne Excursions' where you get to see how Demon Dean lures the pretty brunette into his web.From the original 'Lecherous Nocturne Excursions' where we see what shady activities Demon Dean does at night to have a little fun. He's especially having some pleasurable fun with a brunette. Though she isn't getting much fun out of it.Warning: Do not read if easily offended.





	

Just having a fight with Crowley, where Dean again had to remind him that he wasn’t his pet, Dean needed a distraction from it all. He might be a demon and all now, but he wasn’t one of Crowley’s demons. 

He had been a demon for some time now. And had developed a specific enjoyable ‘pastime.’ And that ‘pastime’ would be a perfect distraction right now. So he entered the first and the best club he drove past. 

The music was loud and the beat was heavy. Colors shifted and danced over the floor and the sweating bodies grinding and shimmying against each other. He ordered a beer from the bartender and let his eyes wander through the crowd. 

As he looked for a target, a slutty blond in a too short dress and too high heels, approached him. Asked if he wanted to dance. When he said he wasn’t the dancing type, she kept hanging at the bar, leaning against him and coming on to him until he had enough of her and pushed her away with the words, “Find another leg to hump, bitch.” 

Seeing her shocked and wounded face just made the corner of his lips pull up in a baleful smile. When she was out of sight and he couldn’t enjoy her humiliation anymore, his eyes returned to watchfully search through the many people in here. 

Just before finishing his beer, his eyes laid on a pretty brunette wearing a tight black dress and red stilettoes. He didn’t pay attention to the details, it was a waste of his time if she didn’t go home with him. 

She didn’t grind herself as vulgarly against other people as some of the other bitches in here, but her hips swayed almost gracefully to the heavy beat. 

Time to go fishing. 

As he entered the dance floor, he got jostled around, but it didn’t prevent him from getting near the brunette. Two yards away, he caught her eyes as he approached her, started moving his body to the music. Slowly came one step closer, as if asking permission to dance with her. As an answer of accept, she moved herself the last two steps over to him, bringing them so close that their bodies touched as they moved. He placed his hands gently on her swaying hips, her hands laid on top of his, but she didn’t remove them. Her hands wandered over his forearms, lingered at his biceps before settling on his shoulders. 

By her hips, he pulled her body up against his. His right hand removed her long brown hair from her ear and he whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” 

He more felt her giggle than heard it, her brown eyes found his green ones and she bit her lip. As they continued dancing, he gently explored her body with his hands. Circled her hips, moved up and down her back, ran up and caressed her neck and let his hands run through her hair. He stayed away from her breasts and ass on purpose. To make her feel comfortable with him. The more comfortable he could make her fell, the better. A smug smile pulled up the corner of his mouth as he knew she was heading directly for his messed up web. 

When the song ended, he again removed the hair from her ear. “Do you wanna get a drink?” He had to yell to outshout the music. She nodded when he pulled back and locked gazed with her. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he dragged her from the dance floor to the bar. 

At the bar, he asked what she would like to drink. She simply answered, “A beer.” And he ordered two beers. 

“Do you wanna get some air?” He asked, his lips close to her ear to make sure she heard him, her response was a nod. Again he intertwined his fingers with hers and dragged her outside the club. There were other people out there too, most of them smokers. But they found a semi-secluded spot when they rounded the corner into an alley behind the club, where they could be in peace. 

“I never got your name?” Dean asked with a charming smile that made his eyes gleam. 

“Natasha. Yours?” 

“Dean.” He winked at her and she shyly bit her lower lip again. 

While they drank their beer, they small talked about age, occupation, where they lived, and so on. It bored Dean, but it was a part of a bigger game, so he really made an effort. 

Dean emptied his beer, while Natasha still laughed about some trivial thing he had said. When her laughter quieted down, he neared her slowly, giving her enough time to pull away if that was what she wanted. But she didn’t. Dean’s eyes were fixated on her lips, as was hers on his. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips before they softly met hers in a tender kiss. She returned it and their lips worked against each other. Her hands laid on his vast chest. One of his hands laid on the small of her back as the other stroked her cheek before sneaking to the back of her neck. Before the kiss got too greedy, Dean gently detached his lips from hers. 

“You wanna get outta here?” He asked softly against her lips. 

“Yes.” She said and nodded with a shy smile. “I’ll just get my coat and my purse.”

“I’ll wait right here.” He winked with a charming smile. He could almost see how soft her knees got under her when she rounded the corner to enter the nightclub to get her things. 

A few minutes later, she came back, and they walked back to his Chevy Impala from ’67 where he held the door for her before getting in the driver’s side. Now when they were in the car, he glanced at the pretty brunette on the passenger’s side and smiled smugly. Because he knew what would happen when they got back, she didn’t, though she had her hopes and expectations which were a clear sign that he had succeeded on lulling her into a safe feeling. 

On the way from the car to the front door of the small one-story house surrounded by nothing but fields, he let his hand rest gently on her lower back. In the corner of his eye, he saw her bashfully biting her full lower lip.

In the light from the lamp at the front door, he now for the first time took a proper look at her. Now she was caught in his web, so now it wouldn’t be a waste of time. His eyes wandered down her body. The simple black dress enveloped her slender but curvy shape. It was short and tight, ended in the middle of her thigh and she repeatedly tugged down in it to make sure she didn’t show off too much skin, but really, it revealed she was much less confident than she seemed. The tightness of the dress showed that she was wearing both bra and panties, meaning she wasn’t as cheap as she seemed either, though she was cheap enough to go home with a complete stranger that was just a little flirty towards her. 

She had no idea what she was about to walk into. That thought made him smile fiendishly. 

He opened the door for her and let her step inside. Shyly she took small steps in her high heels as she looked around in the small hall and then the living room. 

“No, leave them on,” He said sweetly with a wink as she was about to take off her red stilettoes. 

“Okay,” Again she bit her lip as he took off his leather jacket, revealing a black t-shirt that wasn’t too tight over his vast chest, and a Bordeaux, long sleeved work shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. The t-shirt and work shirt were accompanied with worn blue jeans, a leather bracelet on his right wrist and a silver ring on his right ring finger. 

In the living room, she placed her little black purse and her coat on the small table to the left. Unsure of what to do with herself, she bit in the nail of her thumb. When he had kicked off his black biker boots he joined her. As he placed his hands gently on her waist, she averted his eyes, but let him push her backward until her back reached the wall. He bowed his head down towards her and finally, her brown eyes met his green ones. 

His left hand brushed the hair away from her face and behind her ear, then slowly stroked her cheek, down her neck to her collarbone. 

A little smile played on his lips as his game had now started. He wanted her to feel comfortable before he would puncture that safe bubble brutally. 

Once again, she bit her lower lip and her eyes flickered towards his lips. He leaned the last inch forward, pressed his lips ever so lightly against hers. As their lips worked against each other, first slowly, then more passionately, she let out a little, satisfied sigh. Now her hands that had rested on his arms wandered up and wrapped around his neck and strong shoulders. One of her hands moved up to play with his dirty-blonde hair. 

His lips became more greedy as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. His hands traced down over her body till they reached the hem of her dress, adroitly they sneaked up under it – she wasn’t wearing any pantyhose – and grabbed the waistband of her panties, but before he could pull them down, her hands had grabbed his wrists and she tore her lips away from his. “Um, this… this is going a little too fast,” she nervously stammered. 

“Right,” He said sarcastically and tugged in her panties, she tightened her grip on his wrists. 

“No, seriously,” Her voice was stronger this time, now she put more effort into trying to remove his hands from under her dress. “Dean, stop. Stop it!” She insisted, with her shoulder, she tried to push him away while her hands still pointlessly tried to wrench his away. 

Finally, his hands let go, but only to give her a well-placed slap on her left cheek that made her give a surprised scream as both her hands flew to her cheek as she keeled to the side. Before she could recover from the slap he had grabbed her jaw, pulling her back in an upright position. It gave a thump and she whimpered when the back of her head impacted with the wall as he pushed it back. 

The sweet smile and the gentle green eyes were replaced by hard, cold eyes, his upper lip raised ever so slightly on one side, creating the impression of a silent sneer. With futility, she struggled to get him to loosen his grip on her jaw, but she couldn’t move him. 

“Please…” She whispered. 

“Please, what?” He belittled. 

His sudden mercurial behavior confused her, the anxiousness was easy to trace in her eyes. She really had no idea of what she had just walked into here. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time, went home with the wrong guy who pretended to be someone else. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” He scoffed with a small chuckle at the end of it. His left hand let go of her jaw, only so his right could slap her again. Another surprised and pained whine came from her. When she keeled to the side, he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the floor. 

She hit the carpet with a thud. Before she could do anything he grabbed her hair with a steely grasp, “Get up,” He growled and pulled in it. A few cries of pain came from her as she scratched his wrist, but in the end, he had dragged her to her feet. By her hair, he turned her to face him. A mischievous smile with a hard edge dawned on his face as he again grabbed her jaw and tilted her head back, trying to force her to meet his eyes.

“Stop! Let me go!” Her tone got a more desperate note in it. She twisted and turned to escape his grip which only led him to pull her head back further to a painful position, the hand holding her jaw tightened its grip, puckering her lips. “Ouch!” She whined, the moisture started to fill her eyes. Again, she without luck tried to get rid of his hands. 

“Look at me,” He said way too sweetly. “Come on, baby, look at me,” he lured, still in that low and sweet tone. But the only response he got was a small whimper, her eyes refused to meet his. 

“I. Said. Look. At. Me!” Now he threatening pushed every word through his clenched teeth, his grip on her tightened for every syllable until a scream of pain came from her lips and a single tear ran down her cheek. Timidly she raised her brown eyes to his. 

A wide smirk spread on his lips, but his green eyes remained cold, “There. Good girl.” He praised in an overly condescending manner, but as a reward, his hold on her jaw loosened, though not enough for her to get free. Gently he placed a little kiss on her still puckered lips, then he ripped her head to the side, making her take a sharp breath of pain and then he let his tongue run all the way from her jawline to her temple. “You and I are going to have so much fun.” He whispered promising in her ear. 

A shudder of disgust ran through her, it only made him snicker slyly. Letting go of her jaw, he now pushed her, by her hair, in front of him into a room to the right. She tried to dig in her heels, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

As they walked through the door, he closed it behind him. She heard the lock click. The second after, he pushed her down, her knees hit the carpeting, her upper body bounced on the bed that was standing on the left side of, the now locked, door. 

When she tried to raise herself from the bed he grabbed her neck with a bruising grip and forced her back down into the mattress that forced another whine of shock and pain over her lips as he kneeled behind her. His free hand deftly pushed her tight black dress up and ripped down her panties. 

“No! Stop! Stop it!” She protested desperately as she tried to free herself.

“Spread your legs.” He said calmly. Though she did the exact opposite, one of her hands still tried to free herself, the other helplessly tried to tuck down in her short dress. Being exposed like that made her face burn, a shiver of fear ran through her as she deeply regretted ever stepping into the black Impala with him, and panicky whimpers and protests left her mouth. 

“Spread your fucking legs!” He growled as his knee pushed between her legs and forced them apart. 

“No! Stop!” She now screamed, but he ignored her completely. 

The fingers of his free hand ran between her legs. “Hmm. You’re not even wet. Let’s do something about that.” He said indifferently. As he removed his fingers, he spat in his hand and wiped it between her legs. Thoroughly gliding up and down, ending with him pushing two fingers into her and stirred them roughly around inside her. “There. That’s better.” He said satisfied with a superior smirk before he, with one hand, opened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. 

She now fought with everything in her to get up and to close her legs, but his hand holding her neck only hurt her more. His knees, each keeping hers apart, made her struggles pointless. 

Her whole body twitched and she let out a scream of defiance when he forced his whole length inside her. He let out a deep raw moan when he was deepest inside, holding still for a second to enjoy it before he began thrusting hard and merciless into her. 

“God, your pussy’s tight.” He satisfied pushed out through his teeth as he kept hammering deep into her. 

For every thrust, she let out either a scream, a no, or a stop. Though he had smeared his spit between her legs, it still hurt her. His hand on her neck pushed her harshly down into the mattress, the other had a hold of her hip, where his fingers dug deep into her flesh. This was the worst that had ever happened to her, and though she struggled with everything in her, she felt powerless and inadequate like she didn’t do enough to escape this. Shame and fury heated her cheeks and a couple of tears streamed down her face. 

Suddenly, he stopped his brutal thrusting into her, his hand on her hip let go and now stroked her ass. Now, she could really feel how it pounded with pain between her legs. Then his thumb slid up between her buttocks and she jolted with the uncomfortable feeling. “What about this hole, baby? You ever let anybody in this hole?” He taunted with a cold smile. 

“No! No!” If she had fought for her freedom before, it was nothing compared to now. She put all her strength into it and protested hysterically, but still, she couldn’t move him. 

He chuckled without humor, then said, “Well, one time have to be the first.” He pulled out of her folds and placed himself in the new position, hovering right in front of her nether orifice. 

Her no’s turned into defiant and panicky screams for him to stop, for help. He leaned his upper body against her back and his right arm laid around her throat as the left let go of her neck. And then he tightened his grip, cutting her off mid-scream and silenced her as he choked her. “Shh.” He shushed into her ear. “Shh, the more you resist, the more it’s gonna hurt.” He told her in a low soothing voice, but his words were far from soothing, they caused her entire body to panic. Her nails scraped uselessly against his forearm. 

When she thought she couldn’t go without air any longer, he, to her relief, loosened his arm around her throat and she sucked in a welcoming deep breath. “Shh,” He hushed again and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he began his slow advance into her ass as he let out a deep moan. 

Her whole body tensed up as she felt the pain shoot through her when he widened her and pushed into her. Tears came to her eyes and she screamed in pain. When he was in, he held still for a couple of moments. A low chuckle escaped him, this time, he actually sounded amused, “Let me tell you a secret,” his tone still had an amused hint. Then as he continued to speak it morphed into scornfulness, “I’m only halfway in.” He made it sound like a threat. 

It already felt like she was widened to the breaking point when he had held still, but now he just as slowly pushed the last way in. Making a deeper, more profound pain shoot through her, a pain she had never experienced before and she screamed. 

He had held his breath as he pushed the last way in, then let out a groan when he held still, completely buried in her ass. His breath was rapid and made disgust ripple through her every time she felt the warmth from it on her cheek. His arm around her throat tightened once again, cutting off her scream, and then moaned into her ear, “Mm, and I thought your pussy was tight.” 

As slowly as he had entered her rear, he pulled out, reached the apex and just as unhurriedly pushed inside her again. 

When his arm loosened, she instantly screamed out. “It hurts! It hurts!” She eventually got pushed over her lips in a scream followed by a sob.

For a moment, he stopped moving. His arm tightening again, silencing her. “Oh, baby, didn’t your mom tell you?” He mocked, he didn’t wait for an answer before he continued, “The first time always hurts.” He spoke the words slowly, filling his voice with contempt and amusement, sneering the word when he said ‘hurts’, then began moving slowly in and out of her again as he continued to moan into her ear, fully enjoying himself. 

The pain tore her apart from the inside out, but when he loosened his arm around her throat she felt stunned and drowsy, and before she could regain the ability to really struggle and scream he cut off her airways once again. 

He moaned deeply for every advance and retreat of her. Again, he loosened his arm, she felt dizzy and her sight was blurred, both because of the deprivation of blood and oxygen, but also because of her tears of pain. And in this state, it only seemed like the pain and fear only paralyzed her ability to act even further.

“Shh,” he hushed when an audible sob came from her. “I know it’s your first time and, actually, I’m being gentle to you.” He whispered soothingly, though the words far from matched his tone. “Don’t believe me?” He asked a moment later. “Then remember how hard I fucked your pussy. If I wanted to, I could fuck your ass just as hard, but I’m not. Because I know it’s your first time.” He ended the sentence with a tender kiss on her burning cheek. 

“Sto-o-op…” She sobbed quietly, dragging out the vowel. 

He shook his head, “No. You see, this is what I do.” A deep moan overwhelmed him before he continued to ‘explain’ himself. “Yeah, I go out, find cheap sluts like you, I bring you back here, and I fuck your asses. Mm, yes, I do.” He closed his eyes and fully indulged in the heavenly tight feeling of her ass around his member. His arm around her throat had found its own rhythm in tightening and loosening, making sure she was incapable of making too much resistance, but still enough to satisfy him. It was no fun if she passed out, then he couldn’t enjoy her cries and sobs and protests. It fueled him. 

“Do you wanna know why I fucked your pussy first and not just jumped straight to your ass? Hmm?” He chuckled to himself when he received no answer as he had expected. “Because I wanted you to think that getting raped in the pussy was the worst thing that ever happened to you. But then I went ahead and started raping your ass. Now it doesn’t seem that bad getting raped in the pussy, doesn’t it?” Raping her ass wasn’t enough for him, he had to condescend and demean her every step of the way too. 

Sweat started to cover his forehead and his t-shirt slowly stuck to his skin. She had been burning and sweating for several minutes now, but he was far from done with her. She was one of the good ones, it was impossible to tell before you had tried them out, but her, yes, she was one of the good ones. 

“What kind of monster are you?” She frantically cried. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” He chuckled fiendishly, “I’m a demon.” His left hand grabbed her hair to turn her head. She let out a frightened scream as he showed her his completely black eyes before pushing her head back, making him able to tighten his arm around her throat to deaden her scream. 

“I’ve been gentle to your ass up until now, sweetheart, but when I’m about to come… oh, yeah, I plan on coming in your ass.” At the last sentence, his sweet voice turned into a sneer, full of disdain and continued that way when he spoke again, “I’m gonna come so hard and deep inside your ass that you’re gonna be shitting my sperm for the next two weeks. Yeah, that’s right, every time you take a shit for the next two weeks, you’ll be thinking of me. And where I’ve been.” He sneered into her ear as he humiliated her. 

A couple of moans interrupted his derision. When he continued, it was in the sweet and soothing voice that created a fake feeling of comfort his words destroyed when he talked down to her. “Anyway, my point is, when I’m about to come I can’t keep this gentle pace. I’ll have to fuck you harder, but by then you should be warmed up, so it shouldn’t hurt… much.” His soothing tone didn’t last throughout the whole thing, again, morphed into a taunting and mocking tone. 

“Oh, and do you wanna hear another secret? Hmm, sweetheart?” An eagerness sneaked into his tone like he really wanted to tell her this. Without waiting for an answer, he whispered secretively into her ear, “I’m not wearing a condom.” A chuckle left him as he was amused by it, but really he just enjoyed slowly breaking her down. The next he said was in a moan, “Yeah, that’s right.” Then his voice became condescending and he close to growled the next sentences in her ear through his clenched teeth. “I’m gonna defile your little tight virgin ass with my load. Really dirty you up.” 

He removed some of the brown hair that stuck to her forehead and wiped some of the sweat away as well. His slow pace in and out of her ass hadn’t changed a bit since he started, but the fact that it would at some point made the desperation and fear run with renewed force through her. The way he now and then pretended to be sweet despite his actions made a fear for her life ripple through her as well. She was convinced he was a complete psychopath that just played with his food before he devoured it. And last, the thought of there being nothing in between her insides and him made her nauseous. 

When he inattentively waited a little longer with tightening his arm around her throat, she was able to break through the fog of dizziness, drowsiness, and panic and started to scream and cry loudly. 

“Shh,” He hushed as he tightened his arm again and cut off her cries. He stroked her wet cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it as well. When he was fully into her, he stopped moving. Even when he held still, the pain pounded strongly through her, though it was worst there where his member was right at this moment. It felt like he had split her in half, she had never experienced this level of pain before. 

As he pushed the duvet aside, it revealed that the king sized bed was actually split into two mattresses. From the crack between them he pulled up a set of handcuffs, the chain was fastened to the slats of the bed. Vaguely she tried resisting, but it was like her body was sedated, weakened by the continuous deprivation of blood and oxygen. Before she knew it, both her wrists were cuffed, her arms stretched out in front of her. 

He removed his forearm from around her throat, he barely noticed the many scratches her nails had caused. His upper body left her back as he straightened it up, his member still buried deep inside her. And somehow, she was grateful for this short break, though the future for her didn’t look good. 

From under the bed, he pulled out two leather cuffs, each of them fastened to each of their bed legs, one at the head of the bed, one at the foot of the bed. He had placed her strategically in the middle of the bedside. Now he put the first leather cuff around her right leg, right above her knee and tightened it. She felt how it pulled her leg another inch apart from the other. Then he did the exact same to her left leg, and again she felt it pull her leg another inch away from the other. 

As the drowsiness and heavy feeling of uncomfortable vertigo had left her, she started sobbing, knowing that her situation was helpless. Her fate was now in the hands of that monster behind her, inside her. A demon! And she didn’t know if she would make it through the night. By that realization, she didn’t even know if she had the strength to keep fighting. But she had to, she couldn’t just submit to someone this cruel, this inhuman. 

“Now I got you where I want,” He smirked. Again, he leaned against her back, his arm back around her throat, but he didn’t tighten it yet. It just laid there, posing an imminent threat as he picked up his old rhythm, slowly in and out of her sore and hurting ass. “Shh, baby, don’t cry,” He hushed, stroking her cheek tenderly. “If it helps, I’m not planning to kill you.” He talked like he was talking to a child. 

When he didn’t get any immediate response other than her incessantly sobbing, he tightened his arm and silenced her. 

The next couple of minutes, his satisfied and lustful moans was the only thing that filled the air. His arm had fallen back into its tightening and loosing pattern that kept her just conscious enough to feel everything, but too dulled and fuzzy to really do anything about it. 

“I’m gonna go harder on you now, okay, baby?” He made the question sound like he actually cared. 

As he went just a little harder for every advance into her, the pain she thought that couldn’t get worse, got worse. It pushed screams over her lips from her sedated state and made her fight against the cuffs and him. His only response were moans that turned into grunts as he got closer to his sweet release and his arm now tightened just a little longer at a time than before, effectively stifling her. 

The harder he went on, the closer she thought she was of dying of the pain that burned through her. 

His breath now came rapidly in small grunting outbursts through his clenched teeth as he was thrusting harder and harder into her ass. Soon he started chanting one demeaning and humiliating sentence after the other, the closer he got like he needed it to push himself the last way over the edge. “I’m gonna come in your ass. I’m gonna come so hard and deep in your ass. Yes, yes…” He just went on, to her it seemed like it had no ending. The pain was so severe she was certain she was close to passing out from it, when he finally chanted, “I’m coming in your ass, I’m coming in your ass…” and ended with a long-drawn grunt as he hammered into her the last three times to empty himself completely inside her ass. 

Now his body slumped against hers, “Oh god, I came in your ass.” He panted heavily but satisfied as his arm loosened around her throat and she coughed in between her quiet and miserable sobs that made her body tremble underneath him. 

“Shh,” he hushed absently several times as he caught his breath. His left free hand stroked her damp hair in a slow rhythm. He still had his member deep inside her.

A few minutes later, his breathing had returned to normal, but her sobbing had continued unceasingly. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, she had buried her face in the duvet, trying to hide from this living hell that was happening to her right now. 

Another kiss and he moved his lips to her ear, and spoke softly, “Now I’m gonna pull out of you. And you’re gonna feel my load starting to run out of you. You’ll try to stop it by squeezing your ass together, but you can’t. Because I just fucked your ass and it’s all widened now.” A chuckle that sounded most like a scoff came from him before he continued, “You’ll feel it run out of your ass, then down over you pussy, and then flow down your thighs. There’s nothing you can do to stop it, and I’ll be watching the whole thing, right here behind you.” The last sentence was as mocking as it could be. He moaned one last time before he slowly, very slowly, pulled out of her. 

A higher cry of pain came from her when he was out, it felt like the pain radiated through her whole body and she couldn’t decide if it intensified or decreased when he was finally gone. 

He got up from the floor and closed his jeans without caring if they got dirty, he was far from done with her. There was a single chair that normally stood behind the door to the bedroom. He pulled it forth and sat down in it only a yard away from the tied up brunette lying good and thoroughly used on his bed. From his pocket, he drew a pack of Marlboro, put one in his mouth and lit it. As he dragged in a deep breath through the filter, his watchful gaze laid on the brunettes behind. In pleasure, his eyes narrowed and it pulled up in the corner of his mouth as he blew out the smoke and saw how one of her sobs caused some of his load to flow out of her ass, and how she flinched when she felt it, utterly uncomfortable as it was. It quickly ran over her little cunt and then slowed its streaming as it reached her thighs. It was a delight to watch her tug weakly and pointlessly in the cuffs and how the shame made her shrink. He could just imagine how red her face was burning. 

He shook the pack of cigarettes and from its bottom fell a tiny plastic bag into his hand. He opened it and swallowed one of the blue pills. 

He was far from done with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rest of the chapters on the original 'Lecherous Nocturne Excursions' [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8797297/chapters/20168143)  
> (The original LNE is part 2 of 'Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection series')


End file.
